


Newest Queen Family Member

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Kittens, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Back at Star City's ASPCA, Oliver and Felicity grow attached to another little furball. But with a pet, two kids, and a baby at home, can they manage to take another little guy into their home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadlyBingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyBingo/gifts).



Felicity cups the little gray kitten in the palm of her hands. He sure is a rambunctious little guy. He paws at his own foot and little tail as if it were a squeaky mouse toy. Oliver recalls that look in Felicity's eye.

Oliver reminds, enunciating every syllable of his wife's name. "Felicity, you know we can't keep him."

"And pray tell, why not?" Felicity questions, narrowing her azure eyes at her husband angrily.

He argues, "We already have Lucky."

"Oh, you know that old stereotype about cats and dogs couldn't be further from the truth," She waves off.

Thea pipes up, standing beside her sister-in-law to pet the unnamed kitten, "Yeah, Ollie. He's adorable. Don't be such a grouch."

"Since when is he not?" Felicity includes, mimicking his low voice, "He's all 'Grr, I'm the..."

Her husband mutters, " _Hon_."

"Sorry," She mouths.

Oliver presses a chase kiss to the crown of her head in consolation.

"And you," Her brother figures, "This is the feral cat when you were four all over again."

Thea scoffs indignantly, sticking her tongue at him, "It is not."

"Is."

"Isn't"

"Is too."

"Is not."

Felicity interjects, already seeing where this is going, "Alright, that's enough children. I swear you two are worse than William and Tommy when they play 'I spy' on car trips to Coast City."

"We are not." Oliver disagrees.

If Felicity wasn't holding a kitten, she would've slugged her husband on the arm.

"Don't make me do it," His wife warns.

"I'm sorry." He admits, pecking her cheek, "That was childish."

"And?" She waits expectantly.

"And you were right."

"Good boy." Felicity coos, teasing lovingly, "I've taught you so well."

"Ugh." Thea's face crumples in annoyance, "Enough with mush fest."

"Jealous," Oliver quips.

"Hmm...?" His sister thinks, pressing a finger to her chin, "I don't know. let me ask Roy when I come home."

"Ah, she's got you there."

Oliver admits, "I really could wish we could take this little guy home, but we've got a full house with William, Tommy, Lucky, and Mia on the way."

"You know what?" Thea prompts, "I've got room. Why don't I take this kitten home?"

"Are you sure?" Her sister-in-law inquires.

"Yeah." She replies, "My apartment allows small pets."

Felicity recalls, "I thought Roy was allergic to cats."

"So he'll take an allergy shot," She rationalizes.

"But Roy hates needles,"

His sister smirks, "I'm sure I can find some way to make it up to him."

"Ugh. I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that. Honey, get it out of my ear."

"They're adults, you big baby." Felicity teases, distracting him by subtly nibbling on his earlobe.

"Gross." Thea calls out, "Hey Maddie, I'd like to adopt this little dude."

Unfortunately, the kitten was recently born a few short weeks ago, and needed some time to be nursed by his birth mother, Talia. But in six short weeks, they could start the adoption process.

As Thea scourers through a mountain of paperwork, her brother requests, "Hey, Thea, can you please do me a favor?"

Showing him a paper, Thea notes, "It's already done, Ollie."

The Queen siblings had the same idea for a name because six weeks later, Thea brought home a kitten who goes by the name of Walter Garfield Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
